True
by Jasper'sRainbow
Summary: When Alice runs away, Jasper will play.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't stop staring, the perfect dark black hair falling around that perfect face. A small smile was forming on the lips of a god.

I told myself I had to quit, for the fear that somebody would see me. Edward more than likely already knew. He knew everything about everybody, except Bella. I was so envious of what Edward had; the love, the girl, the devotion. Yeah sure I love Alice, but we've decided to break up for a little while. There was a new vampire addition to our family, other than Bella that is. His name was Jonathon and he stumbled across our family about six months ago. His hair was to the top of his ears, he was about 5'8", and utterly repulsive. But to Alice he was the next best thing since fashion. Whatever, I didn't care. She was always in bed with my by the end of the night anyway. Guess he couldn't satisfy her. But I let her go, just as long as she was happy.

At first it killed me. Then I started hanging out more and more with Bella, amazingly. Once Mr. Hotshot came into the picture, Alice sorta ditched everybody. That brought Bella and I a lot closer. In ways I enjoyed it, but I also hated it at the same time. I despised Bella. I think we all did deep down inside. Bella got to choose her immortality, unlike the rest of us. I wasn't even on my death bed like the others. But it's nothing to be mad at them for, they aren't the selfish ones who changed me. I was just a minion, part of a newborn army to overtake the south. I finally got sick of it and left. I later found Alice and fell in love with her instantly. I always thought she was gorgeous. After Alice and I found each other, we set out to find the Cullen's. Since we've been in Forks, Rosalie and I were pretending to be twins and Emmett, Edward, and Alice were our younger siblings. Rose and I are twenty-one while Emmett, Edward, and Alice are nineteen. I doubt anybody actually believes it though; Emmett and Rose could easily pass for twenty-five.

Alice was even distancing herself from Edward, and between the five of us they were the closest. No matter what they were always there for each other. But even he wasn't worried about her now. It seemed like Bella and I were alone. We had noticed the change in Alice. I guess Edward was ok because he could read both their minds. Whatever.

Bella and I were good at getting our minds off it. Well for one, there was Nessie. But when the two of us weren't stuck with Nessie, we were training or hunting or hanging out with Jacob and Seth. Usually it was just the two of us and Seth because Jacob never wanted to leave Nessie's side. Damn imprinting. Even Nessie, the baby wonder, had love at her side. Carlisle and Esme would also take Nessie when Jacob wasn't available. But they had their limits.

Jacob was always here. Damn him imprinting on Nessie. Him being here just kept getting harder and harder. The second he would get here after school I would usually drag Bella away. I really don't think she realized why though.

Today Alice and Jonathon were in the living room with us, I wanted to stab him. He was ugly and annoying and did I say ugly? They were all lovey dovey with each other. I was getting worked up and I was supposed to be the calm one.

"Bella, are you ready to resume where we left off yesterday?"

"Sure Jazz, let me say bye to Nessie," she replied.

I never understood why Edward always let her go with me without question or fight or anything.

I had to get out. "I'll be out back Bells." Everybody used her nickname now, except Edward. He was always too prim and proper.

In the whole six seconds it took me to get to the backyard I managed to plan out yet another way to get Jonathon alone and off him.

"Are you alright Jasper? You look a bit disgruntled."

"I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

"You seemed a bit on edge in there. It was hard for you wasn't it?" Bella always had to know everything these days. She wanted to know everything Edward knew; it was really starting to annoy me.

"No, I'm fine. I promise!" I probably shouldn't have put that much emotion in it. Damn it all.

"Alright whatever," she said as she came flying towards me. "I'll pin ya' tonight, I promise I will."

"You always say that and yet you never pin me." And those were the last audible words of the night.

"Jasper? Jasper answer me. I know you're in there." I knew that sweet musical voice all to well. "Jasper, let me in please."

"This room is still technically ours, so therefore I can't keep you out." I could've said that a bit nicer, but I was really mad at her this time.

"Jasper. I'm sorry. I treated you like crap and I am all torn up about it. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm begging you Jazzy. I don't even care if you'll take me back or not, I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I hope that you'll forgive me."

I didn't know what to say. I knew what I wanted to say, but I didn't know if this would all change tomorrow or not.

"Jazz, please. I realized that he was a complete grade A asshole. I'm done with him. I never should've left you." I felt so horrible inside. I didn't know what to say. If she could still cry, I'm sure she'd be bawling her eyes out right now.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just wrapped my arms around her and laid back in our bed.

"Jazz," that all too familiar voice started, "I miss this. I'm glad we're back to this."

"Who ever said that I was taking you back? Like you said, you treated me like crap. But to me, crap is an understatement, and I think Bella can vouch for that too. If you could understand how horrible I felt, if only…"

"Jasper please, I feel horrible enough for putting you through this. Please don't send me through this big whole guilt trip." The sadness in her eyes was real.

"I just can't take you back as if nothing happened. I went through real pain. It killed me to see you so happily with _him_." I sneered his name.

"Jazz, I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do? How can I prove to you that I'm sorry?"

"Well to start you can kiss me, then maybe breakfast in bed." I smiled wryly. "Then we'll see from there."

As she leaned over to kiss me, her hair fell into her face. I pushed it aside gently as her perfect lips met with mine. I was hungry for this. There was no way she was getting out of this with just one kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice or Bella or Jasper or anybody, even though I do wish Jasper were locked away in my closet. But that's another story. Enough of my rambling and on with the story.

"Well, I can't exactly bring breakfast to you in bed, not only would it stain the sheets but he's just a bit heavy." Alice informed me as I rolled out of our bed and headed to the window to look at what my palate consisted of this time.

"Mmm… bear…" I rolled my eyes.

Alice slapped me. "Quit complaining, you could have no breakfast. I saw Bella and Emmett eyeing it while I was bringing it in, so you better eat it up quick." Alice said as if trying to hurry me.

"I'll eat it when I'm good and ready woman."

"Oh shut up Jasper, you're not as tough as you want to seem."

I ate my breakfast, enjoying every minute of it. As soon as I was done I changed and Alice and I headed down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Well it's nice to see you two back together." Emmett jeered.

"Good morning to you too Em. Hey, where is everybody?" Alice retorted.

"Well, Rose and Bella went shopping for Nessie. Damn that girl grows so damn fast. And Carlisle and Edward are who knows where, and we're here with Nessie." Emmett pointed to Nessie and Jacob on the floor rolling around and playing.

"WHAT?! ROSE AND BELLA WENT SHOPPING WITHOUT ME?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU CAN'T BE, THEY KNOW NOT TO GO WITHOUT ME!!!" Alice screeched. Nessie got scared and hid behind Jacob.

"Well Als….since the whole Jonathon thing, you kinda ignored everybody else. They went because they didn't exactly know that you and Jasper were back together. They figured that today was going to be a regular old day like it has been for the past 6 months." Emmett tried to reason with Alice.

"I have not!" Alice was getting defensive, this wasn't good. Time to work my magic.

"Actually Leech, Bella has missed you more than anything I think. You basically up and left her." Jacob added in.

Alice turned and glared at me. "Jasper if you even think about calming me down, so help me, I will kill you myself."

"Alice why don't we just head out somewhere. I'll take you shopping. I'll buy you a few things." I tried to calm her down with out using my abilities. Fail.

"No. I need to go catch up with Rose and Bella. They'll never know what's in style and what's not. I can't have my neice being dressed in ugly out of style clothing." Alice tried to make it out the door before I stopped her in her place.

"Alice Cullen, you are not going to find them. You are going to go to the garage, you are going to get into my car, and we are going to go out, just you and me, and you'll talk to Rose and Bella later. Got it?"

Alice mumbled under her breath, yet reluctantly headed out to the garage.

"I'll be out in a minute, I just have to grab a few things." I told her as I headed back to the living room.

"Hey Emmett, what happened to Jonathon? Is he here still? Or what?"

"I truthfully haven't seen him all day. I haven't checked his room or anything. But I'll give you a call once I know something." Emmett reassured me.

"Thanks bro." I said as I headed out towards the garage, I could smell somebody else in there with Alice, but I wasn't sure who.

I opened the door slowly and overheard a conversation between Jonathon and Alice.

"Jonathon this is pushing it. He might find out."

"Alice, darling, baby, don't worry, you've got the stupid wrech wrapped around your finger. He'll never find out."

"I'm not sure. He was part of that Newborn Army in the south. He's not stupid, I know that for sure. And if he does find out, he'll rip us both to shreds."

"He wouldn't lay a hand on you. Don't you realize that? He's so overly in love with you. If he found out you were in on this, he'd probably still take you back without even a sorry."

"I doubt it. He'd for sure kill us both. Speaking of which, he'll be here in a minute anyway, you should go. He's taking me shopping today. Hide in here until we leave then go back to your room. Don't go through the living room though, Emmett is waiting for you then he's going to call Jasper right away. I'll come up as soon as we get home. Promise. I love you." And then it heard like kissing.

I turned around and headed back to the house. I stopped halfway and decided to put on a happy face in order to still take her out shopping. I couldn't make any rash decisions while I was with her. She would know instantly. I wasn't sure what I was going to do yet. I decided to call Emmett to tell him nevermind.

Emmett answered his phone before it even rang on my end.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, It's Jasper, forget everything, I have news for you, but definitely later."

"Alright bro. Talk to you later."

"Have Bella call me when they get home ok?"

"Sure thing Jazz. Bye."

I hung up the phone and yelled, "Alice are you read? Where do you want to start this trip today?"

End

Not sure exactly where I'm taking this at the moment. But I have a few ideas. Just wait and see I guess. Reviews and Comments are loved, even if you're flaming me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, JaspersRainbow, do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Even though we all wish we were that awesome.**

"Hey Jasper. Emmett told me that you wanted me to call?"

"Bella thank god. I need to talk to you but I'm with Alice and it's about Alice, it's pretty important though." I quickly looked around locating Alice to make sure she didn't hear me.

"Where are you now? I'll meet you somewhere real quick." Bella didn't sound to very interested.

"Well that's the thing, she'll know if you decide to come and meet me. Because she'll know you're trying to hide something if you keep changing your mind on things. How about just wait until we get home? I think we're leaving soon, but don't go anywhere until we get there ok?"

"Got it Jasper. Talk to you later." I hung up my phone just in time to hear Alice behind me.

"Hey Jazzy who was that?" Her perfect musical voice asked me.

"That was Edward and Bella, They wanted to know if I wanted to go somewhere with them tonight. I told them I wasn't sure yet." My quick last second lies always sucked.

"Oh really? Where did they want to take you? Out to eat?" She smiled a little bit.

"I'm not sure, he didn't really say. I told him we'd be home soon anyways and then we'd figure it out from there. Sound good to you? So a little bit more shopping and then we'll head home. Nessie probably misses us anyway. You know how she gets when anybody is away from her for too long. Sheesh." I was trying my best to get her out of the store.

"Ok, I just wanted to look at one more thing." Alice was always good at spending money.

By the time we had gotten home Bella and Edward were gone again. Figures. Nobody ever listens to me.

Jonathon was sitting on the couch watching TV while Jacob and Nessie were on the floor rolling around and goofing, like always, when we walked in the living room.

Nessie reached her hands up at me once she noticed I was in the room. Without thinking twice I picked her up and waited for her to inform me of her day. But she didn't. She just looked me in the eyes and expected me to know something. In all reality she was only a year and a half, but she looked like she was about seven or eight. And mentally she was about twelve or thirteen. She knew more about all of us than we knew ourselves. She was brilliant. She knew exactly when something was wrong, and usually what was wrong too.

"What's going on Nessie? What did you do today?" Alice asked from behind me, also noticing that something was wrong with Renesmee.

Nessie proceeded to place one of her hands on my cheek. She showed me her morning and how Jacob took her to see Charlie and Billy before the baseball game on TV. She then moved onto the conversation that Bella and Edward had after I got off the phone with Bella.

"_That's weird. Jasper's out with Alice and they're shopping. I wonder what happened to Jonathon." _

"_They're probably fine Bella. Don't worry about it."_

"_But Edward you weren't the one on the phone with him. He sounded so… I'm not quite sure exactly, but he didn't sound too good."_

"_Just wait till he gets home and we'll ask him what's going on, alright Bella?"_

"_Well I don't want to wait until he gets home; I have a few things that I need to get done today. Are you coming with me?"_

"_At least leave a message for him with Renesmee. She'll be sure that Alice doesn't intercept it."_

"_Nessie, listen to mommy now, I need you to tell this to Jasper as soon as he gets home. Tell him to call Edwards phone and not to decide anything until then. Have him come up with a story that Alice will believe. He sounded pretty torn up so I have a feeling that he'll want to talk about it. Thank you darling. I owe you big time for this one. I love you Nessie."_

"Well that seems to be a good day to me. I wish I could spend my days like that still." Nessie giggled at me trying to hide our secret. "Just don't bite Jacob too hard, you might turn him into one of us one day." I told her as I put her back down on the floor. Nessie giggled again and ran straight to Jacob across the room.

"Alice I'm gonna go upstairs for a little while. You can follow me or not, I could care less." Truthfully it was getting a bit uncomfortable to have Jonathon and I in the same room together. I'm not sure he felt the tension I did though.

"I'll be up after while." Alice said to me as I was already half way up the stairs.

Soon as I got to my room I grabbed my phone and dialed Edwards number listened to it ring. Dammit Edward, pick up your damn phone.

"_You've reached Edward Cullen. Leave a message and I'll call you back at my earliest convenience. BEEP!"_

"Yo bro, call me back asap. I don't have long before Alice comes upstairs. I got the message from Nessie. I guess I'll try calling you back soon."

"Or maybe you should just tell me what's going on now? Forget the waiting." I heard Bella say as she walked out of Alice's closet.

"Oh Bella I'm glad you're here, but a closet? Seriously? Is Edward going to jump out of one of my drawers next?"

"No. Actually Edward went to finish the errands I had to get done. Just so we could make sure that Alice knew nothing about this. Jacob taught me a few things, she has her holes." Bella said as she walked toward the balcony.

"Everybody is dead set on her being so amazing yet she, and even Edward, has their holes. Kinda like how he can't read your mind you know?"

"Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. So what did you want to talk to me about? What's going on with you and Alice? Her and Jonathon break up or what? Fill me in on everything." Bella was getting really antsy.

"Well it started last night. She came to me apologizing for how she's treated me and how Jonathon was an ass and what not. Well I took her back of course and we were headed out shopping today. I sent her to the garage and I stayed back to tell Emmett something and I guess I got to the garage before she expected me and I over-heard her and Jonathon talking in the garage about how I'd never find out. Also how I'd take her back in the end without even a sorry. Then she said I love you and kissed him. I'm not sure what to do. I'm scared Bella."

"Jasper? Scared? Are you serious?" Bella was in disbelief.

"I don't know what to do. Do I wait it out? Do I go to her now? I'm lost. I don't want to lose her again."

"Well what I would say is just wait it out. Don't let her think that you know anything at all. Pretend that you guys are great and your happily ever after has returned. Got that? I'll see what Edward and I can uncover. I'll make sure to let you know as soon as we know something." Bella reassured me. "But on a lighter note, how about the four of us go out tonight. Nothing to loud but just a little celebration. How about it?"

"Bella? Are you alright?" It was my turn for the disbelief now. "You of all people want to go out and celebrate? I guess we don't have a choice if you suggest going out. I'll tell Alice."

"Actually I was headed down now, I'll tell her when I go down. Not sure what we'll do yet but I'm sure Edward can come up with the perfect thing. I'll see you later Jasper. You know where to find me if you need me." And with that she was out of my room and headed down the stairs.

Now all I could do was wait, just like Bella said.

**End.**

**I'm sorry if this one was kinda crappy. I just wasn't in the writing mood and I've had a horrible hangover all day, but I didn't have anything else to do. So I said what the heck. Let me know how everybody is liking this story.**__


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to the creation on Twilight or any of the characters. I just enjoy fantasizing about Jasper Whitlock Hale. Mmmm…. Good. Just like Campbells soup!

**Chapter 4**

I realized that I was zoning out when Alice slammed the bedroom door when she finally came up. I left the living room at like seven; it's now two in the morning. This is going to kill me. I'm not sure how long I can keep up this 'not knowing anything' façade.

"Is there something wrong my love?" I asked her without taking my nose out of my book.

"No. Nothing is wrong. Everything is just peachy keen." Her words were like daggers into my heart.

"I can tell something is wrong. Now tell me what is going on. You know I won't drop this. I can feel in the atmosphere that you aren't 'fine' and 'peachy keen'." But in all reality, I really could feel her emotions, stronger than ever. And she knew it too.

"Just leave me alone Jasper. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"You realize that I could easily go to Edward and find out the hard way. The choice is up to you, but I'm not letting this drop." I but my book down and started to get up.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! YOU WILL NOT GO TO HIM! HE'S PART OF THE PROBLEM! SO HELP ME GOD!!" Again with the daggers.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on! I feel so out of the loop with you lately, ever since that Jonathon douche came into the picture, you've ignored everybody, even Edward, your best friend, quote un quote." I could see the hurt in her eyes when I said that.

Alice got up and ran out the door. "I'm leaving, never coming back! I hate it here. Nobody even wants to be my friend anymore!" And with that she was out the back door and gone. The odd thing was that nobody chased after her, yet everybody saw her performance.

"What was that all about Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"I was hoping somebody could tell me."

I was starting to worry now. It had been about four or five days since Alice ran off. I wish she'd come back. I miss her so much, I wonder if she's even ok. Edward knows what's going on, according to Alice, yet he hasn't said a word since she left. He might've said something to Bella, but not to the rest of us at least.

"Hey Bells, is there any way that you and I could go hunting?"

"Well, spose we could head out. I was going to wait for Jacob to get here so he could take Nessie hunting, since her _father_ never wants to."

"I can wait that's fine." I said as I headed towards Nessie, who was sitting in the dining room waiting for Jacob patiently by the window.

"He'll be here. I trust him. He's just a little bitsy late. Don't worry, I promise he'll be here ok?" I whispered to Nessie as I picked her up.

"I just wonder where he is, if he's even ok. He's pretty late right now." She looked me in the face.

"Well you have to be patient, he did have school today. He also hasn't been there in a couple days so he might've stayed after in order to catch up. Who knows Nessie." I reassured her. Even though she didn't look very old physically, mentally she was a genius.

"I don't know Uncle Jasper. I feel like there's something wrong. I just have this weird feeling."

"Well let's go out front and play and wait for him out there. That way you can hear him when he's even remotely close. How's that sound to you?" But before I could finish she had already jumped out of my hands, run to Bella, kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

"We'll just be out front Bells. Get upset if you need us or something."

Bella chuckled a little bit, "Sure thing Jazz."

I headed out side and started running around with Renesmee. We had been outside for more than an hour or so before we both noticed the time again.

"Uncle Jasper? Shouldn't he be here by now? Even if he did stay after in school?" Nessie really was worried.

"Alright girlie, you talked me into it. Let's to find him. Climb on." I got down so she could climb up onto my back.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper. I love you!" She said and then she kissed my cheek in gratitude.

"No problem little one!" With that said we were off, both of us searching for that familiar scent. It didn't really bother us Cullens anymore. We were used to the stench of mutt.

Renesmee and I both caught a whiff at the same time, and we headed in that direction right away. It was instinct, we ran towards the smell of blood. We were both thirsty. But we didn't expect what we saw when we got there.

**End. Hope this one leaves you with a slight cliffhanger. That's what I tried for. You'll never believe who it is. As always, comments/flaming welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I've decided to hunt down Jackson Rathbone and Kellan Lutz and Peter Facinelli so that way my best friends and I can do what we please with them. But the point of this disclaimer is to tell you all that I own nothing and nobody… yet. *insert evil grin and giggle*

**Chapter 5**

"Uncle Jasper?" I could hear Nessie talking to me but it felt like I was in a completely different dimension. How could Nessie not be freaking out? This was her father!

"Nessie…. You need to run back and get your mother. NOW!" I told her as I put her down. "Run as fast as you can, I don't care if there's a whole herd of tasty delicious jaguars, you need to get your mother here. Don't show her anything, just get her here!"

With that Nessie was off. God only knew how long it would be until she was back.

"Ed…Edward…are you alright?" I managed to choke out.

"ngh.."

I don't know what to do, do I move him? Do I call Carlisle? Do I let him lay there? Oh god!

I reached in my pocket and realized that my phone wasn't in there. Maybe my other pocket? Negatory. Damn damn damn. Where the hell was my fucking phone!?

"Edward, I need you to tell me where it hurts."

I"ugh… ngh….mm"

"EDWARD PLEASE!!! I'm not going to lose a brother too! Just tell me where it hurts! Please!?" I was trying not to get too worked up.

"It hurts to fuckin' talk you idiot!" He spat at me.

I could feel his rage, and his pain. Something horrible happened here, but I didn't know if I should ask or not.

"Edward what happened here?" I blurted out. He said nothing, he lay there limp, no movement or anything.

"OH MY GOD!! EDWARD!!!" Bella shrieked before he had the slightest chance to answer.

"Bella I don't know what happened to him, Nessie and I just found him like this."

"Well let's get him back to the house at least. Call Carlisle on the way back, I'll carry him."

Bella proceeded to pick Edward up and she ran to the house. Again forgetting that I lost my phone somewhere, I reached into my pockets. Nothing again.

Once we got back to the house I called Carlisle from Bella's phone.

"Carlisle, Nessie and I were out and we found Edward. We need you home asap! He's in real bad condition!"

"I'll be home as soon as I can Jasper, no guarantee on time though." Carlisle told me before I hung up he phone. Hang in there Edward, I thought.

Craptastic Chapter, Sorry. I thought I'd leave Carlisle coming home for the next chapter. Begin Flaming/Comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer!!!!! I do not own anybody, I can not make them do anything against their will… because I'm sure nobody would really want what's coming up. Sorry last chappie was so short too guys.

"Jasper what happened to him?" Carlisle asked me as soon as he laid eyes on Edward.

"I'm not sure, and he's too hurt to talk. I don't know, Bella doesn't know, nobody knows."

Sitting in the corner by the window was Bella with a sleeping Nessie in her hands. I'm sure Bella would be crying right now if she were still able to. And this made Nessie forget all about Jacob, what by the way, was still missing. I was a little worried about him though.

Secretely I loved the guy. I wanted to press my body against his and just stay with him forever. Yeah I loved Alice, but my love for her is nothing compared to my love for that Mr. Jacob Black.

"Well we need to know what exactly happened before I can know what to do. All we can do is clean him up a bit and wait." Carlisle told me in a hushed tone, even though we both knew Bella could hear us perfectly well. "I have to get back to the hospital, try to figure out what happened and call me." With that, Carlisle was gone.

I headed into our pointless kitchen, since none of us ate food, to get a wash cloth and a bowl of water.

I was about to start on Edward when I heard Bella whisper, "If you'll come hold Nessie I'd like to do that." I could tell she was horribly shaken up by this.

I headed over and took Nessie carefully. I pulled bella's trick to spy on Nessie, I puller her hand up to my cheek and held it there. She was having dreams about her father and Jacob. Then out of nowhere her loveable cute little dream turned into a horrible horrible nightmare. Her father had cornered Jacob and he got close to his neck as he said something to Jacob. I couldn't hear anything because Nessie was starting to wake up. I let go of her hand so she could rub her face or stretch or whatever it was that beings did when they woke up these days.

"Good morning Gorgeous. How's you sleep?" I asked Nessie. She looked a little confused on how she was in my arms now, instead of her morhters. Instantly she began crying and clutched to me in fear. I knew exactly why, and I felt bad for her. She loves Jacob as much, if not more, than I do.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I know." I told her as I cradled her.

I heard Edward coming to in the other room. I decided to head in there, so I carried Nessie, as if she were a new born baby, to the dining room.

"How's he doing Bells?"

"All's he's told me so far is that he's sorry and that I should hate him for eternity." I could sense somebody's disappointment and somebody's sadness. I was quite sure who was who yet.

"For what Edward? Why?" I asked him.

"You should all hate me. I'm horrible. Bella you need to tell me you never want to see me again and I'll leave." Edward Pleaded, "Please Bella, I'm begging you. PLEASE!"

I could tell now it was Bella's sadness for the thought of losing Edward, and Edward's disappointment in himself.

Crazy, crazy, crazy, was all I had to say about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Disclaimer: **__We don't own any of Twilight or anybody from the movie so we need to quit writing about them….. HA!! Yeah right…. *insert eye roll*_

"Jazz, I'm not sure what to do here. Edward asked me not to say anything to anybody, but I think you and Nessie deserve an explanation. Especially Nessie." Bella confided in me.

"Well Bells, I promise I'll keep it a secret. No matter what it is."

"Well Jazz, I'm not exactly sure on how to say this, but uhm… Jacob did this to him. The details are disturbing, do if you don't want to hear them, it's perfectly alright."

I already had tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't know if I was crying for Nessie, or Edward, or because I was secretely in love with Jacob Black. I never thought he'd do this, there's absolutely no way he could've done this to my brother.

"Jazz?"

"Uhm, well truthfully, how did you plan on telling Nessie? If you tell me what he did to Edward… then I… can help… you break it… to Nessie." I was full on sobbing now.

"Jazz, it's alright. Edward's already healing as we speak. He'll be fine." Funny, she was trying to comfort me when I was crying because I loved the guy that hurt her husband, not because my brother was hurt.

"Just tell me the details Bella, Please!." I managed to choke out between sobs.

"Well I only have what Edward's told me. I'm hoping more will come out eventually."

"Bella just get on with it please!" it came out harsher than what I wanted, but she continued.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. You can tell me to stop at anytime. Jacob apparently caught Edward on his way home. He gave Edward a choice, he could give in or Jacob would take it forcefully." Bella Paused for a moment to gauge my reaction so far. I nodded for her to continue. "Edward thought he could take him, easily too. But Jacob was prepared, he had backup." Bella had to stop to gather herself. "Once Edward realized he couldn't get away, he gave in. Jacob… well…. In lamens terms, raped your brother. I'm not going to press him for more detail. This is hard."

"Well I wouldn't tell Nessie quite yet. Wait till she notices that Jacob hasn't been by for a couple days. We'll figure this out Bells. Trust me." I got up to hug her but decided not to. Instead I lead her out of my room so I could cry my tearless cries to myself. I couldn't believe any of this. The man that I thought I love had raped my brother. How? It couldn't he true. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I sat in my room staring at the wall for what seemed like hours until I heard a tapping at the window.

A/N: Wonder who it'll be?! I already have the next chapter started… so I just have to finish it and I'll post it. Prolly sometime next week maybe?


	8. Apology

Hey everybody I know it's been FOREVER since I updated this story. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to write tonight and probably have it up tonight. Sorry for the delay. I had an anime convention to get ready for and I had a couple things in my life blow up in my face. But I promise, if I can't post tonight I'll at least have it written so I can post tomorrow. Sorry guys!


End file.
